


Just Humming

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [43]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Crack, Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock swears he was just humming, but Molly felt something different. Very crack.</p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Humming

**Author's Note:**

> Posted September, 2015.

Molly: Smell it.

Sherlock: No. I think I am quite familiar with the scent of coffee, Molly.

Molly: Just smell it, okay? *holds coffee cup up out to him*

Sherlock: No. I'd rather not.

Molly:*pouts, disgruntled*

Sherlock: All right. Okay. If you'll stop gushing about it I will.

Molly: I wasn't *in air quotes* 'gushing'.

Sherlock:*exasperated sigh* Fine. Let me smell it.

Molly: I thought you-

Sherlock: Just let me see it.

Molly :No.

Sherlock:*warningly* Molly...

Molly:*shakes head*

Sherlock:*exasperated* Please.

Molly:*smiles* Okay. *holds the cup up to his face* But no touching.

...

Sherlock:*inhales* Mm.

....

Sherlock: Huh. It's different, but-

Molly: Did you just kiss my hand?

Sherlock:*jumping back* No!

Molly: You did! You actually did! *in a fit of laughter, sets the coffee down* I didn't ask you to kiss me; Just smell my drink.

Sherlock:*eyes wide* I didn't though. I was just humming.

Molly: Awfully weird way to hum.

John:*walks in* What'd I miss?

Sherlock: Tell Molly I didn't kiss her!

Molly:*insistent* He did.

Sherlock: John?

John: Well did you mate? Did you kiss her?

Sherlock:*snarls, storming out*


End file.
